


Like I'm Alive Again

by TVDramaQueen



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 11,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks finally confesses his feelings to James but doesn’t get the answer he was hoping for. After a leave of absence for over a month James is worried he may have ruined things with his best friend forever. However, he finds out this may not be the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebels

They had been best friends for years. They loved pissing each other off, the fans loved it too. It was great to be able to push someone’s buttons so many times and have them still want to hang out with you every day.

They’d go to the movies and play video games at James’ or the office. They’d go get take out or occasionally hit a bar together. It was the best friendship Aleks had ever had in his entire life, even better than his friendship with Sly or Kevin had been. He assumed James felt the same since he often ditched the others to spend time with him.

People always teased them for liking each other. In more than a friend way anyways. Not just their friends but the fans and even Aleks mother had joked over Christmas that they seem like an ‘old married couple’. Only thing was James and Aleks didn’t feel this way.

Except for they did.

Aleks had always hid his feelings for James. Since the first time he realized what the pang in his chest was he’s hid them. James was straight, He always had been and always will be. So Aleks kept things to himself and it ached so badly he sometimes thought he might throw up from the guilt.

Then one day Aleks made a bad decision. I bad, bad decision.

After they were done filming the Duo Hub and were back in Aleks office chatting amongst themselves Aleks felt this weird twinge in his chest that would just not go away. He didn’t know if it was from the fact he had been spending so much time with just James that week, with most of the others away and in and out of the office, or the fact that he just hadn’t eaten enough during the day. He couldn’t shake the feeling though and he soon realized the urge he had to kiss James wasn’t because of his empty stomach.

“So what time do you got to get to the airport?” James asks, glancing down at his phone to see that it was already 4:30.

“Oh uh,” Aleks stutters as James had drawn him away from his thoughts “Probably should leave soon honestly.”

James nods “Aron’s driving you right?”

“Yeah. I would’ve asked Stef but we definitely pissed her off enough today and I didn’t want to do anymore damage.”

James snorts but smiles as he slides his phone back into his pocket. There’s a small silence for a second after where their just staring at each other. From even this far away Aleks still has the need to place his moist lips against James’ slightly dry looking ones.

And so he does.

He doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing but suddenly he’s pushing up from his chair and pushing forward into James’ space and cupping James’ face and pressing their mouths together. James is frozen but Aleks knows he can’t take back what he’s done now. He pulls away because James still hasn’t moved. He’s about to apologize, his mouth already open and ready to spill words, when a hand comes out and grabs him by the collar of the shirt and pulls him back in.

Things escalate from there. There’s a lot of tongue and grabbing and hair pulling and biting and Aleks can’t deny the fact that James leaving a hickie on his neck isn’t the only thing he’s ever wanted in his life.

But good things can’t last forever and suddenly the two can hear footsteps coming towards Aleks’ office and suddenly they remember Aron should be driving Aleks to the airport for Twitch Con and they pull apart, both gasping for air and wiping their mouths before Aron bursts in.

“Ready to go dude?” He asks. Aleks nods, glances at James who is blushing bright red even with his darker completion, and grabs his keys hat to head out.

The car ride to the airport is mostly quiet. Mostly because as there sitting at a red light Aron turns to Aleks and smirks causing Aleks to glare back at him in reply.

“Dude what?” Aleks asks at his friend’s facial expression.

“You totally have a hickie forming there, Aleks.”

Aleks pauses but then pulls out his phone to take a look. As soon as her turns it to front camera there it is. A nice red mark forming on his neck just like he predicted.

“Who’s that from?”

“I uh, I don’t know.”

Aron laughs “Jeez, you’re sure getting around.”

If only that were the truth, Aleks thought to himself.


	2. Someday

He’s in LA for a couple days and he hasn’t heard much from James. He got a text asking what day he was back which Aleks replied with the correct date but he never received another text after that. He’s insanely worried he just ruined his friendship with James, that he’s going to get him kicked out of the Creatures before he’s even back and Aleks will have nothing again, just like the old days.

Finally, on the last night he’s there he gets another text from James. It doesn’t help however that Aleks is pretty tipsy when he gets it, just gotten back from drinking with a few of his buddies. He’s lying on his belly on his hotel room bed when his phone beeps signally a text. He reaches for it in his back pocket and his heart skips a beat when it’s James.

J: Can we talk

A: We can. Were actually currently talking right now

J: Fuck off you know what I mean

Aleks gulps, sensing the conversation changing to a more serious tone

A: What did you want to talk about

J: Who’s that hickie from?

Aleks frown changes to a smile quickly at that. He’s totally jealous, he thinks to himself as he types out his next message.

A: The same guy who’s texting me about how jealous he is about it ;)

J: I’m not jealous. I said no such thing.

A: Well then who cares where my hickies come from, right?

J: Even if I did care it’s not like it would matter.

Aleks face scrunches in confusion. Does James no remember who kissed who?

A: I’m drunk

He decided to text back, hoping James will catch the hint they shouldn’t be having this conversation right now.

J: I know. Saw your buddies post. Wanted to make sure you weren’t dead.

A: Awe someone was worried about me :)

J: If you were here right now I would drive to your house just to shove you for that

A: You can’t even drive idiot

J: Well I’ll learn just to do that to you

Aleks can’t help but smile as his heart beat picks up. This is oddly sweet of them. Normally their conversations are about gross stuff and video games, not how James would go finally get his drivers licenses just to come harass Aleks from his house. Before Aleks can text something back James sends another message.

J: Did that kiss mean something?

A: Did it?

J You answer first I asked the question

A: No

A: You

J: Your so childish

A: Says you

J: Go to sleep Aleks

Aleks rolls his eyes and groans but sleep does really sound good right now. Before he can send a good night he’s already drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I started this back in October but I finally decided it's worth posting and continuing. I got a few other longer fics I'm working on right now, plus finals, so I have o clue how often this will be updated but it will not be left incomplete I could never do that to you guys! Also it says who's in this fic currently but I may add some of the ex Creatures (Seamus, etc)


	3. What I Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ps. I'm always taking requests on tumblr or in the comments!

When he’s back from the convention he doesn’t get to see James for a few days because he has to stay home to catch up on recordings. He misses three extra days but Jordan doesn’t seem to complain, to wrapped up in preparing for the LiveScream.

On Thursday he goes back in though he most definitely has some sort of throat infection. His throat literally aches every time he breathes but he couldn’t afford to miss any more work or recording sessions. He decides to keep on the down low, partly because of his cold and partly because of a certain loud, obnoxious gamer in the same building.

“Why are you hiding in here?”

Aleks looks up from where he was huddled at his desk trying his best to edit quietly. Of course James would come looking for him, he always does.

“My throat’s sore.” He rasps out

James, oddly enough, gives a somewhat concerned look. “You got a cold or something?” He asks as he walks over towards Aleks desk, closing the door behind himself of course.

Aleks nods “Unless you gave me something when you stuck your tongue down my throat.”

James snorts but Aleks can see the blush on his face begin to form again.

James grabs something from his pocket and then hands it to Aleks. Throat lozenges, probably from his long recording sessions and from screaming so much here at the office.

Aleks plops one in his mouth and says his thanks to James. But he doesn’t leave, he keeps staring at Aleks like he’s searching for some kind of answer to something.

“Did you need something else?” Aleks asks

“You never answered my question this weekend?”

“You never answered mine.” He retaliates

“I asked first asshole.” James adds

Aleks huffs and James chuckles at his irritation.

“Well I kissed you first so if that doesn’t answer your question I don’t know what will.”

James doesn’t answer. In fact, he leaves the room. Aleks definitely knows now that he fucked things up.

Later that night Aleks is lying on his living room couch with Mishka watching some TV, well mostly staring at the TV screen while he thinks to himself, when there’s a loud bang at the door. Aleks marches upstairs, Mishka in tow, to see who it is.

He’s oddly surprised when it’s James. He must have walked here because there’s no Uber car or friend’s car behind him. It kind of makes Aleks feel a little something inside him that he can’t quite explain but it’s definitely making his feelings for James stronger.

“What are you doing here?” He asks.

James doesn’t answer with words. Instead he answers with his mouth. Again and again until there upstairs in Aleks bedroom with Aleks chanting his name.

In the morning he wakes up with James wrapped up behind him. They still haven’t talked about what this is or what they are at all. He thinks James has feelings for him but honestly it’s really hard to tell. James shifts and his morning wood presses up against Aleks ass and Aleks definitely knows there’s going to be more than a round two this morning.


	4. Tangled up with you all night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I threw together before school. Enjoy!

They don’t talk about it. Two weeks later at the Live Scream and they still haven’t talked about it. James still talks to him as though nothing happened, as though their still best friends who play video games together and not two best friends who had sex and never talked about it.

The morning of the Live Scream he wakes up feeling sick. He thinks it’s just because he’s going to see James today and spend all this time with him because he can’t have the flu again. He makes his grand entrance, does some idiotic things and gets semi wasted with Dexter. But as he’s changing out of the minion costume in his office his stomach starts to churn again.

“Yo Aleks, I think I’m out of here for a bit.” Dan shouts as he’s walking by his office “I need a shower after that wax so-“ He pauses when he notices how shitty Aleks looks “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think the vodka and the candy just aren’t mixing well together.”

“Do you want a ride home? You can go get some rest and come back later.”

Regretfully Aleks accepts his offer because honestly he doesn’t want to be sick and vomiting in the shitty office bathrooms.

Once he’s home and in his own bed he feels a lot better and his stomach stops doing backflips on him. He gets some extra rest and then gets a cab back to the office the next afternoon. James is the first to greet him, corn rolls and all. Aleks laughs at his crushes ridiculous hair before he goes to get changes back into one of his costumes.

When the stream is over Aleks plans just to go home and get some more rest in hopes of whatever sort of bug he may have picked up goes away before the new work week. But as he’s entering the elevator James stops the door from closing and enters in beside him.

“Want to come to my place?” He asks

James hasn’t slept in over 24 hours, hasn’t eaten much either. But instead of going home and taking care of himself he wants Aleks to come over. Aleks hesitates because he doesn’t know fit his is such a good idea. It feels like their falling into a pattern of undefined sex and heartbreak. But he really can’t tell James no either.

“Yeah I’ll come over for a while.” He answers.


	5. Not-So-Thankful-Thanksgiving

Aleks stops going into the office as much. When the others ask he lies and says it’s because of his broken computer. Really though it has to with something much bigger.

They hook up after the live scream and then again once more the next week. But after that they don’t talk or sleep together and Aleks tries to avoid contact with him as much as possible.

He streams to keep the fans satisfied but it honestly isn’t the same as being at the office and recording with the guys. He makes a decision, to return after Thanksgiving when he’s back from Boston. But of course in Aleks’ life nothing ever goes as planned.

He wakes up sick three days in a row. It’s not the same kind of sick as he usually would get. Not the tummy churning that he can always tell what’s wrong with him. It’s just pressing nausea, and pressing in the way that it actually makes him vomit, something he doesn’t do often.

On the third night he can’t fall back asleep after. His stomach has settled but he can’t seem to. Since he knows he isn’t going in tomorrow he pulls out his phone and starts glancing at his Instagram and Twitter when suddenly on his screen a text from James plops up.

J: Why are you up?

A: I think my stomach’s exploding. You?

J: Very funny. I saw you on Twitter.

A: No why are you up idiot?

J: I couldn’t sleep.

Aleks can’t believe that. James works nonstop how could he not be tired?

J: Want to come over?

Aleks glances at the tie to see it’s 3:30 in the morning. James wants to see him now? They haven’t talked n 3 weeks and he wants to see him now?

A: You come here. I’m sick remember

J: Thought you were joking. If you’re not up to it, it’s cool.

Not up to what? What did he think-

Oh.

A: No you can come over

J: Cool

The next morning Aleks wakes up and can smell James cooking downstairs. Which is a little odd because that’s never happened before. Normally they have morning sex and then shower sex and then go to the office. Why is James making him breakfast?

Aleks trudges downstairs where the smell of bacon gets stronger. Instead of Aleks sniffing it up happily however his stomach makes an angry gurgling sound.

“Fuck off.” He cusses to him body. He does not need throwing up to ruin his moment with James.

“Hey, you’re up! I made breakfast it’ll be ready in like 5 seconds.” James shouts from the kitchen. Aleks smiles and blushes and wanders into his kitchen, hair still askew from the night before and eyes still probably carrying sleep in the them.

“I made bacon and eggs because that’s all I could find in your messy ass house.” James says as he passes Aleks a plate “Go wait in the dining room I’ll be right there.”

Aleks smiles and accepts the plate from James’ hand and walks off into the dining room. He still has the strange nausea feeling lurking in his stomach again but he doesn’t want James to think it’s because of him and leave. So he sucks it up and when James enters the room he tries his best to eat what he can so James doesn’t suspect anything.

After breakfast James claims he’s got to go into the office so Aleks lets him leave and as always they don’t talk about the night before. Aleks is still confused to why James made him breakfast but those thoughts soon wash away when another wave of pure nausea from his breakfast rolls around and he’s rushing off to the bathroom.

He starts streaming later at night because of the sudden vomiting patterns he’s having. He still hasn’t had a chance to go to the doctor but he starts to think maybe he should. It’s not just that he’s waking up sick now but as well as being completely exhausted during the day that all he can do is lie around and edit or sleep. Certain foods are also really starting to trigger him and he’s felt oddly bloated of late.

He leaves for Thanksgiving back home to visit family and spends the majority of the flight asleep but when he gets to his parents’ house he still can barely keep his eyes open. His dad excuses him after dinner to get some rest so he does. After another 2-hour nap he wakes up feeling more refreshed and heads downstairs to visit more with his family.

“Oh good your up.” His mother says when she sees him enter the kitchen. Aleks smiles and takes a seat at the kitchen island, immediately pulling out his phone to see if he’s got any texts from a certain someone and of course is disappointed when there’s only one’s from Aron and Dex.

“Yeah I guess I’m a little jet lagged.” He lies, knowing that there is obviously something wrong with himself now and planning what to do about it when he’s back in Denver.

“Jet lagged? Aleks, sweet heart, it’s only a 2-hour time difference.” She tells him, sound concerned.

“I don’t know I guess I’ve just been feeling crappy lately.”

She stops loading the dishwasher and turns to Aleks, placing a hand on his head as if she can get his temperature from that. She pulls her hand away and rolls her eyes at him.

“You aren’t warm sweetie.”

“I know.” He grumbles “I’ve just been like throwing up and stuff and I’m always really tired and like for a while I felt kind of bloated like I was eating too much and then I thought that’s why I was throwing up but when I ate less it didn’t help.”

Aleks mother gives him a look like he’s supposed to know something.

“What?” He asks after she doesn’t respond.

“Aleks, I know you hate when I ask this but, are you seeing anyone right now?”

Aleks is about to bark back something about how he doesn’t need a guy or girl to be happy when he suddenly comes to the realization of something. All the times he and James were fooling around come flashing back to him and all the times he hadn’t been taking his birth control since he wasn’t seeing anyone and how James never brought up the fact of using condoms because he knew Aleks was on birth control. But he didn’t know Aleks had stopped using it. And Aleks seemed to have forgotten the saying ‘it only takes one time to get pregnant.’.

“Um…” Aleks replies, but his face must show something because his mother gives him a pat on the shoulder for comfort.

“Maybe you should go reconsider why you’re not feeling so well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support so far! Follow me on tumblr at santadoughty.tumblr.com if your into that sort of thing ;)


	6. Hurts to Feel So Good

He doesn’t know what to tell James. Well first he should probably take the stupid pee stick test he bought from the drug store but he really wishes he had some moral support here. I mean it takes two to make a baby so James should have to suffer in the minute long wait it takes for the thing to calculate if there’s a child growing in Aleks belly or not.

So he decides to text him.

A: Come over

J: It’s Monday afternoon I got shit to do

A: Seriously James

J: What do you need?

A: Just come over please :(

Aleks hopes that’ll worry him so that he’ll want to come over. And hopefully the fact that he puts his phone down and doesn’t’ send another text will worry him even more.

15 minutes later the doorbell rings and Mishka is losing her mind because she can see James from the window beside the door and she loves her James. Aleks hurries downstairs and answers the door to be confronted with a very worried looking James.

“Dude what the fuck? You never use manners. Are you like dying or something?” James asks

“No asshole I’m not dying. Look just come in because we really need to talk.”

“You pulled me away from work for this?” James grumbles as he follows Aleks upstairs to the bedroom’s attached bathroom.

“Look this is serious okay. You know how we never talk about what’s going on between us? Well we might have to now.”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“Um…” Aleks hesitates. He didn’t really think about how he was going to do this. He just thought about how he was going to get James over here.

“Well?”

“I’m um… I think I might, maybe, possibly, be pregnant.” Aleks stammers out.

James expression is blank. He just kind of stares at Aleks with an unreadable look to him.

“James?” Aleks asks quietly

“Um... what do you mean by maybe?” He asks, his voice sounding a lot softer then it usually did.

“I haven’t actually taken the test yet. Just I’ve been sick for like at least a week maybe more and I can’t even remember the last time I had my period and-“

“Wait,” James stops him, voice back to normal. “Aren’t you on the pill for this sort of thing?”

“I kind of stopped taking it. Because, like, before us I hadn’t really been dating for a while, not since Kevin, so I thought there was no point in taking them anymore.”

There’s silence for a moment after that. James finally clears his throat and breaks the silence.

“Well when were you planning on taking this thing?” He asks

“Well I kind of waited for when you were here. So I guess I can now.”

Aleks goes into the bathroom and James waits on the edge of his bed. He can’t imagine what he’s thinking right now. Probably trying to think of a way out of this. Probably trying to climb out the window right now. Once the test begins to load his results Aleks opens the door and sits down on the bed beside James, who luckily hadn’t escaped.

“Ew, get that thing away from me it’s got your pee on it asshole.” James shouts when Aleks sits down. Aleks rolls his eyes and rubs the stupid stick on his arm just for pay back.

“Your so childish. Now I got to shower.” James groans

“Well if you’re in such a rush to get out of here you might as well just go.” Aleks mumbles.

James turns to look at him but Aleks avoids his gaze and looks down at the stupid stick, still calculating their future.

“Do you honestly think I’m going to leave right now?” James asks.

Aleks shrugs, still avoiding eye contact. “Well you keep acting like I’m a problem for you so yeah I do think you want to leave.”

“Aleks why are you acting like I don’t care?”

“Because you don’t. You don’t care about anybody but yourself. That’s why you always leave me and never want to talk about what we are because you just use me for sex because you know I love you so I’m easy to persuade.”

“You love me?” James asks.

“No.” Aleks mumbles back.

Before either of them can argue the fact the pregnancy test beeps signally that the results are finally ready. Aleks and James both glance down and sigh. It’s positive.

“Well that settles that then.” James mumbles, then chances a look at Aleks. He doesn’t look to good, almost looked paler then normal. James knows he’s angry with him but he still reaches out a hand and rubs his arm to try and comfort him. “Are you going to be okay?” He asks.

Aleks takes a few more deep breaths and shrugs. He doesn’t trust himself to speak right now.

James shifts slightly in his seat and Aleks worries that he’s going to leave. But instead he feels the hand from his arm disappear and instead wrap around his shoulders and pull him into his side.

“Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie? Take your mind off this.”

Aleks lets out a shaky breath and nods. Before he can make a move to stand James is scooping him up in his arms bridal style. He ignores Aleks’ protests and carries him downstairs and sets him on the couch, throws a blanket at him and walks towards the TV to set up Netflix. Aleks is still a little befuddled with everything, I mean 5 seconds ago he just found out he was pregnant and now he and James are watching movies and ignoring everything that had just happened.

“Don’t you need to go back to the office?” Aleks asks as James comes to the couch to join him. Instead of sitting on the other side of the couch like Aleks assumes he will he sits right next to him and wraps his arm around his shoulders again just like upstairs.

“I’ll text Jordan and tell him something more important came up. I’ll get Joe to drop my shit off later.” He says as he flicks through movies.

They watch Spiderman, the good one, and the whole time James holds Aleks like they were dating this whole time. He plays with his hair and rubs at his side like it’s nothing. Aleks can’t help but have his heart flutter in his chest. This is all he’s ever wanted, James to finally be with him, but there is so much they still need to discuss, especially with a baby in their future now.

After the movie it’s already supper time and before Aleks can ask James is pulling out his phone and ordering them a pizza. Once he’s done he starts up another movie without asking Aleks but Aleks doesn’t dare say anything.

About 15 minutes later however James finally says something again.

“I feel like my house is better suited for a kid. There isn’t even a park around here.”

Aleks turns his head to look at James, who is still watching Ironman like what he just said was no big deal.

“What did you just say to me?”

“What, did you really think I wanted to live here? Your house is terrible. Plus, your kitchen reeks, have you not ever noticed that?” James tells him

“We haven’t even discussed if we were keeping this baby let alone what we are but you’re already discussing over living situation?” Aleks questions

“You know what we are!” James shoots back.

“No I don’t! You never tell me how you feel! I still think your using me for sex!”

“I would never fucking do that to you Aleks. I love you, okay? I fucking have been in love with you for 3 fucking years. Even when I hate you I still love you. Even when one of use has been in a relationship I’ve still loved you.”

Aleks gapes slightly at James. He can’t believe he just said that. He can’t believe James actually loves him.

“I’m just always so scared you’ll reject me and things will never be the same again. Or that will break up and you’ll never want to see me again. I didn’t think this was how things were going to go, that I was going to get you knocked up and have you resent me, but I do love you Aleks. Stop saying, I don’t care, because I care more than anyone else.”

Aleks decides that the only way to make James understand he feels the same way is to kiss him. The kiss only leads to more and soon James is shirtless and Aleks is sucking hickies into his neck as an apology. But the doorbell rings and they have to pull apart so they can get their food. James laughs at the angry glare Aleks gives the pizza man as he pays but as soon as their food is in the fridge their back on each other like the horny idiots they are.


	7. Luckiest Guy In Town

It isn’t unusual to have Aleks miss a little work. The Russian has these phases, especially during the winter months, where he just doesn’t feel bothered to come into the office. So it doesn’t surprise Jordan or any of the other guys when he takes some more time off for himself.

What does start to shock Jordan is when James starts to come into the office less. He’s never missed more than a day or two but lately he’s only come in for the afternoons or not even at all. When Jordan questions him about it he acts so nonchalant about it, pretending that his lack of attendance at the office isn’t something anyone should worry about.

It does however start to really concern the guys when he doesn’t want to go out on a Friday night.

“Come on James, were even going to hit the arcade you like.” Dex whines as he follows James down the hall towards his office. Another late arrival by the lad as well as a decline to do two of his favorite things, drink and play video games, draws Jordan’s attention.

“I just have stuff to do okay?” He grumbles

“It can’t be that important.” Dex replies.

“Well it is. Look if I can come out later I will. I’ll see what I can do.” James finally relents, hoping that he can convince Aleks to let him go out for just awhile so their friends stop questioning things.

As Dex happily trots down the hallway at his success Jordan decides he might as well try his luck once again. He heads down the hall to find James starting up his computer as well as furiously tapping at his phone.

“I can’t believe you turned down arcade night. That’s so unlike you.” Jordan says, drawing James’ attention.

“Look, I just have some stuff going on, okay? It’ll all be dealt with soon and things will be back to normal.” He tells Jordan. Jordan gives him a confused look.

“Are you sure everything is okay? It just seems like your hiding something and you don’t have to. You know we’re all here for you dude.”

James nods “Things are fine. Like I said, everything will be back to normal really soon.”

With that Jordan doesn’t know what else to say so he decides to give James the space he so eagerly wants.

James comes home – well to Aleks’ house, it’s almost like his second home – to hear the sound he’s come accustom to the last few weeks, the sound of the bathroom fan running, signally Aleks morning sickness acting up again. The doctor said it was normal for him to have it yet it still didn’t ease James worry for him.

He enters the bedroom bathroom to find Aleks leaning against the toilet, using the closed lid as his pillow though it doesn’t look to comfortable. He smiles when he sees James and James comes over to crouch beside him.

“How long have you been in here?” He asks. Aleks shrugs.

“Maybe like 10 minutes? Don’t worry I’m fine.” He says with a chuckle. Then as he sees the grocery bag behind James he smiles yet again. “You remembered my Tums?”

“Yes, I’m capable of such a little task thank you very much.” James tells him matter-of-factly, then grabs the bottle of tablets and tosses them his boyfriends way. “These better help.” He grumbles.

As Aleks sits up to open the bottle James pulls off his hoodie and crinkles it up into a ball and lays it upon the top of the toilet for Aleks’ head so when he leans back down he has a better pillow. Aleks can’t help the blush the creeps upon his cheeks at James’ gesture though if he ever asked he’d say it was a side effect of his pregnancy hormones.

“So listen, Dex and Joe and the rest of the guys really want me to come out for a little while tonight. Do you mind? I mean you can come if you want. Or if you don’t want me to go I don’t have to-“

“James,” Aleks says to stop his boyfriends rambling. “It’s fine babe. Go hang out with your friends.”

“But I leave you here all day to go into the office I feel bad abandoning you again.” James says with a sigh.

“James, you’ve honestly done a lot since this happened I feel bad I’ve been keeping you around and having you cater to me all the time. You deserve a break. Go be dumb with the guys and I’ll see you in the morning.”

Finally, James gives in and accepts the fact that everyone wants him to go out tonight and agrees to go.

“I guess I should go call Dex and let him know then.” James says

“Wait,” Aleks says when he’s about to leave the room. James turns around and sees Aleks point at the plastic bag still in his hand. “What else is in that bag?”

“Oh that’s, right. I know that your stomach’s been bugging you so I asked the pharmacist what she would recommend to eat during morning sickness and she said frozen yogurt helps so I bought you a few containers.” James explains

“A few? James that’s all that’s in the bag.” Aleks says with a laugh.

“I didn’t fucking know which flavor you like okay?”

“So you just bought them all?”

Aleks can’t help but laugh as James gives him the finger on the way out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update at all lately I've been busy with finals so things will start picking up again soon! And not just this fic I have a lot of ideas of future content to come out soon!


	8. Broken Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for no updates lately I've been crazy busy with school!

Since James had been spending so much time at Aleks’ house he hadn’t had much time to spend with Ein. He felt bad for his pouch but the only way he could give her more quality time is if he brought her to Aleks’ house. They agreed that Aleks could stay at his place until his morning sickness was gone, being more comfortable in his bed while sick then at James’. So James decides to come up with a lie to convince Joe to come check in with Ein while he was with Aleks.

“It’s just some Youtube conference so I won’t be able to check on her all weekend. All you have to do is go let her out and check her water and food.” James lies to Joe as he watches his friend edit.

Joe smiles happily “It’s no problem dude. You know how much I love Ein anyways.” He says proudly.

James groans “That’s fucking creepy man. Just let me know if you need anything else. There’s a spare key in the mailbox.”

So Friday night after work Joe goes by James’ house and checks on Ein. She’s thrilled to see him so Joe gives her lots of kisses and pets. Once she’s settled down he lets her out to do her business. While he’s waiting however he notices how the house seems like things haven’t been moved since the last time he was here. James’ Xbox controllers are still sitting on the couch from their last game session, Ein’s leash is still hung on the same hanger. All the fan mail stuff Joe sent home with James is still sitting in the boxes beside the closet door.

Joe doesn’t know if James has really just been that lazy or if he hasn’t been staying here. Now that he thinks about the facts add up. James missing work, him needing someone to look after Ein, the house looking untouched for months and his excuses to skip out on guy’s night.

Joe snickers to himself. James had a girlfriend. She’s probably a model with the money he makes. Finally, Ein’s ready to be let in and as Joe leaves he decides he’s got to text Spencer about his new found knowledge.

The next day Joe comes to her again before he goes to run errands and then decides to check on her again after supper. When he gets to James’ place however there’s lights on. James said to come check on her until Monday. Maybe he was back early?

Joe decides to take a chance and head on in. Once inside Ein comes marching over from her dog bed, though she doesn’t bark like crazy like last time. Joe gives her a pet and listens closely. He can hear the TV in the living room on and he thinks he hears James’ laugh as well.

‘Oh shit’ Joe thinks to himself. What if James is here with his girlfriend?

Joe creeps slowly farther into the house. EIn follows beside him but her nails are freshly clipped so she doesn’t draw their attention. As Joe tip toes closer to the living room he hears another laugh and is about to sigh in relief when he steps one inch closer and catches something he for sure wasn’t supposed to see.

James lying on the couch, Aleks curled up at his side with his feet flung over his lap, the two laughing while the play gang beasts. But the very notable part being the fact that Aleks is wearing James’ favorite Fallout shirt and James is rubbing his nose in Aleks’ hair and taking in his sent.

Joe is frozen with not knowing what to do. He wants to sprint out and pretend this never happened but he’s scarred for life now. Finally, his body catches up to him and lets him slide out of the situation and as soon as the front door is closed Joe is sprinting to his car.

Should he tell Spencer? Should he tell Jordan? Should he tell James he even saw that? He’s so confused with what to do that he drives straight to a bar to drink the pain away.


	9. They Know

“When are you leaving to Pennsylvania?” Dan asks as he, James and Jordan sit at the conference room table, discussing how they’re going to do secret Santa with the fact that everyone still wants to go home for Christmas. James shifts awkwardly in his seat and Jordan suspects it has something to do with the fact he’s been missing work lately.

“Um, probably the day before Christmas Eve. Depends.”

“Depends on what?” Dan asks

“Well uh… Aleks…”

Jordan gives him a quizzical look “What’s Aleks got to do with this?”

“Well we were going to go around the same time is all.” James says, another lie he is sure everyone can see right through. When really he and Aleks were both going home to his mom’s this year so James could tell her in person what was going on with him, Aleks and their future child.

When they were done discussing the secret Santa situation the three dispersed to go back to editing their own projects. But as James was off towards his own office Jordan grabbed his arm and pulled him aside.

“Listen James, I know I said I would wait until you were ready to tell me what’s going on but I really need to know. This is starting to carry on to long.” Jordan states.

He’s ready to hear James’ excuses once again, or more of his lies. But instead James points towards Jordan’s office to get more privacy. Once inside he sits down on Jordan’s couch so Jordan takes that as cue to sit on his desk chair. James takes a deep breath before looking Jordan in the eye to finally tell him the truth.

“I slept with Aleks and got him pregnant.”

Jordan stares at his friend in shock. James and Aleks had sex. After 3 years they finally had sex. And obviously it was more than that. Because James is here telling Jordan, his best friend, that he’s having a baby.

“Is that why Aleks hasn’t been here?”

James nods “He’s been having some nausea problems and he’s been really tired and achy and he just needed a break. I promise Jordan this won’t affect the company any longer. Me and Aleks talked the other night and after Christmas he’s for sure coming back.”

“James, trust me that’s not what I’m worried about.” Jordan replies, hoping that helps his friend relax more. “How long have you guys known?”

“Since after Thanksgiving. But the doctor said she’s pretty sure he got pregnant back in September. Around the time after Aleks got back from Twitch con.” James confesses.

“So how long has that been going on?”

“Since Aleks got back from Twitch con.” James confesses again “And just to clarify, it’s not just sex.”

Jordan smirks “Trust me James, I know. You’ve been courting after him since the day we picked him up from the airport back in 2013.”

“Courting? Jesus Jordan, are you ever turning into an old man.” James chirps.

“Well I just want to say congratulations. You two are going to make great parents.”

“Thanks man.” James says with a grin, happy to finally be able to tell someone what’s been going on.

“So when are you going to tell everyone else?” Jordan asks

“I can’t really say. If it were up to me I would have already but Aleks still isn’t ready. I’m hoping this trip will get him a little more excited and maybe we can finally tell everyone.” James announces.

Jordan hums in agreement and thanks James for finally telling him the truth. As James leaves back to his own office he grabs Jordan and pulls him into a hug.

The next day Jordan receives a text from Aleks. He’s confused because he hasn’t talked to Aleks is a really long time, just assuming the younger could use some space even before Jordan knew what was really wrong. Jordan saves what he was editing and opens the message.

A: Sorry I haven’t been in to the office in such a long time. James said he told you what’s going on. Whenever you guys plan to do secret Santa me and James will be there. Thanks for being such a good boss.

Jordan smiles. He’s definitely not used to this nice side of Aleks and frankly knows he should blame the hormones he’s probably overwhelmed with right now instead of crediting the Russian with actually being nice.


	10. Oh Humbug

“Aleks stop shaking your fucking leg.”

James knows about Aleks airplane paranoia but it’s even worse this time. It’s not just the fact their traveling 40,000 feet off the ground but with the added pressure of going to Pennsylvania to meet James’ mother has definitely got him overly worked up. It’s not just the fact of meeting her for the first time, because most of the guys have made it clear she’s a lovely woman, but the fact that James still hasn’t told her that he knocked Aleks up. And from the sounds of it James is pretty worried about that part himself. So yes, definitely added pressure on Aleks.

“I can’t help it, okay? I’m anxious.” Aleks mumbles but listens to James and stops bouncing his leg up and down.

“Well you don’t think I am too? My mom’s going to flip at me for not being more responsible.”

Aleks can see the worry in James’ face as he rubs and hand over it. He feels bad himself, when he told his mother she hadn’t really been all that surprised. James comes from a big family, sure, but a big family full of marriages before babies. And there is no way they are getting married anytime soon, at least if Aleks has anything to say about it.

“I mean it wasn’t really your fault James.” Aleks tells him, grabbing his hand that was sitting between them and lacing their fingers together “I’m more of the one to blame then you.”

“Don’t say that. You don’t need to take the blame for me Aleks.” James tells him but squeezes his hand reassuringly “Everything’s going to be okay. If she really gets that mad at least she can’t kill me knowing she be leaving a baby without a father.”

Aleks snorts “Yeah I kind of need you to stick around.”

“Kind of?” James exasperates, though Aleks knows James well enough to know he’s joking.

“Your useful at times.” Aleks says with a smirk.

When they arrive in James’ home town they catch a cab to his mother’s place. She offered to come get them but James denied since it was so late, though he told Aleks in the cab it was more because of her terrible road rage. Once arriving at James’ childhood home Aleks felt a weird pang in his chest, finding it quite odd to be in the place James always talked so dearly about.

His mother greeted them happily. Aleks blushed hard when James introduced him as his boyfriend. They made small talk for a while before she sent them upstairs to sleep, since tomorrow was in fact Christmas and they would need rest before the rest of the Wilson family arrived.

“So when are you going to tell her?” Aleks asks while he watches James change into his night clothes.

James shrugs “I don’t know, I guess tomorrow.”

“While your whole families here? That’s like, a lot of pressure James.”

He shrugs again “Stop worrying,” He starts as he crawls into bed beside Aleks “Their nice people and they aren’t going to bite your head off. Mine possibly, but not yours.”

So the next day after opening their presents and all the Wilson’s began to arrive James decided it was time to make an announcement. He pulled his mother to the side when Aleks wasn’t looking, to busy getting hit on by every single one of his cousins, though James was pretty skeptical now about half of his cousin’s sexuality. When he got his mother into the kitchen she gave him a confused look, asking if everything was alright.

James sighed “Yeah, there’s just something I really need to tell you.”

“Well what is it dear?”

“The reason I came home this year for Christmas, and brought Aleks as well, was because we have some pretty big news. We uh, were having a baby.”

James’ mother stared back at him for what seemed like forever until she finally spoke “I’m getting a grandchild?”

“Well yeah. Wait you aren’t mad at me?” James asked, confused that she seemed as happy compared to the though he had of her screaming at him so loud the cops were called.

“Of course I’m happy James. If were being honest here I really didn’t think you were ever going to find anyone let alone have kids. You don’t know how happy you just made me.”

James smiles and pulls her into a hug “Well I’m glad because I thought you were going to kill me for this.”

As the two pull apart she smacks him on the side slightly “You obviously don’t know your own mother well enough then.”

James was thrilled his mother took things so well and went off to find Aleks immediately to tell him the good news. It shocked him however when he did find him. He was in the basement with one of James’ girl cousins and her toddler son and Aleks was playing blacks with him on the floor. James’ heart skipped a beat. He’s been so busy with worrying about all the negatives that could come from this pregnancy when he hasn’t even thought about all the great stuff. Just watching Aleks build up a little tower to have the 2-year-old knock it down makes James’ eyes want to water.

Later that night when the Wilson clan has all went their separate ways and Mrs. Wilson has let James and Aleks off the hook for helping with clean up, the two retire to guest room. Ein hops up on the bed beside Aleks while James is in the bathroom looking for his tooth brush.

“Did you ever talk to your mom yet? Your running out of time James, were leaving tomorrow night.” Aleks shouts while he scratches behind Ein’s ears.

“Yeah we talked earlier.” He shouts back.

Aleks pauses “What did she say?” He asks nervously. She seemed fine earlier when they were helping with the dishes but maybe she was just trying not to cause a fight on Christmas.

“She was cool with it.” James answers

“That’s it? Cool with it?”

“Yeah. Why are you upset?” James asks when he comes out of the bathroom to find Aleks giving him a look so displeasure.

“Because, you made this huge deal about your mother ripping your head off about you getting me pregnant out of wedlock and got me all worked up and then she’s totally fine with it!”

“Hey, I didn’t know how she was going to react. I honestly did think she was going to be pissed but she seemed genuinely happy.”

Aleks grumbles and rolls over facing away from James.

“What?” The older angrily asks

“Nothing.” Aleks grumbles into his pillow, still upset with James getting him all nervous for no reason. When he hears James mumble something about pregnancy hormones he’s so very tempted to hit him on the back of the head but decides against it.


	11. Congratulations

On Aleks’ first official day back to the office he’s shocked when he walks into his office to find a huge ‘Congratulation’s’ banner hung inside.

“Who the fuck did this?” He shouts, though he’s pretty certain who the culprit is.

“Who the fuck did what?” Dex asks as he enters the room, Dan and Joe following shortly after.

“This!” Aleks says as he waves his arms around at the banner.

“Beats me.” Dan says. “Sure wasn’t me.”

“Why would anyone even be saying congratulations to you anyways?” Dex asks

“Hmmmm… I wonder why Dex.” Dan says, hoping the idiot Brit will come to remember what Jordan had told them all just a day or two before. Sometimes Dan could just not understand how Dex even functioned on a daily basis.

“Well who the hell did this then?” Aleks complains

Just as Aleks finished his question Jordan walked by. He smiled when he saw that his good friend was back.

“Hey Aleks great to have you back.”

“You did this didn’t you?”

Jordan froze slightly “Why? Do you not like it? Was it too much?” He asked hoping Aleks didn’t catch on that in fact he did do it. Technically he and Stefani did it together the night before but he would still have to take the majority of the blame since it was his idea.

Aleks sighed “No it’s lovely.” He said. He knew he was probably being a little harsh. James had been complaining lately of his hormones being all out of whack so he had them to blame for a lot lately.

“You just said-“Joe started but was cut off with Aleks’ hand slammed over his mouth.

“I just said I loved it.” Aleks repeated sternly. “Thank you Jordan.”

“I still don’t get what we’re congratulating him for?” Dex asked as they all exited Aleks office, earning eye rolls from all 4 of the others, including Aleks.


	12. Horror

James was exhausted. From working all day and recording and editing all night and now with the added in time he had to make for Aleks everyday was killing him. So it was nice when he could sleep in a little on Saturday’s. Ever since Aleks got pregnant he’s been a much more earlier raiser however, something he blames on the kid crushing his bladder all the time. So as James slept his Saturday morning away Aleks awoke and intending on getting some stuff done still.

Since Aleks’ obstetrician had informed him it was safe to still jog while he was pregnant he decided that was the perfect way to start off his day. He was so glad when she had informed him of this because there was no way Aleks could give up his plan to get fit now, not after so much progress. He jogged around James’ neighborhood for a good 30 minutes before deciding to call it quits and go home and shower.

The dogs were thrilled to see him when he did enter the house and he made sure to give them each some pets. Once he felt they were pleased he marched upstairs to take his shower. Upon getting under the warm spray however his heart stopped beating. There was a small amount of blood trickling down his thighs and Aleks was sure that he knew where it was coming from.

He shut off the shower quickly and glanced back at the underwear he had just taken off to see blood on them too. He quickly grabbed his towel and dried off, throwing back on his boxers and shorts and rushed to James’ room to wake him up.

“James, James wake up.” He said shaking his peaceful looking boyfriend. James groaned but opened his eyes to see Aleks above him with a very freighted expression gracing his face.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, voice still full of sleep.

“I think something wrong. I’m like bleeding and I’m really worried. What if I’m having a miscarriage?” Aleks said in a rush, stumbling over his words and shaking as he spoke.

James shot up pretty quick when he heard the words ‘bleeding’ and ‘miscarriage’. He told Aleks to go get dressed so they could go to the hospital while he went to start the car. Though James didn’t have his license he didn’t really care at that moment and sped Aleks to the nearest hospital as quickly as possible.

They sat their waiting for quite some time in agony. James couldn’t stop pacing and Aleks couldn’t get his heart to stop hammering in his chest no matter how hard he tired.

“Mr. Marchant and Mr. Wilson?” The doctor asked as she came into the examination room. The two nodded quickly. “Turns out there’s nothing wrong. It turns out you’re just spotting a little. No need to panic.” She assured them.

The two both let out a large sigh of relief and thanked their doctor before heading on their way.

“I can’t believe you made me almost get arrested for just a little blood.” James mumbled under his breath as Aleks drove them home. Aleks smacked him in the side for that.

“Screw you I thought I was having a miscarriage okay? And so did you by the look on your face. You literally turned white when I woke you up.” Aleks argued.

“Yeah because I was worried. I love you and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. Or this kid.”

“Well, at least I know now not to get so freaked out.” Aleks says. James hums in agreement.

“I am glad you two are okay.”

Aleks smiles and when their parked in the garage of James’ house he leans over to give him a kiss. “I’m glad too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This fic may actually be shorter then it was supposed to. I haven't been able to think of any good stuff to add in these later chapters. I'm hoping to do a squeal of the baby once it's born but that may not come out for awhile. Will see what happens here.


	13. The Move

As time carries on Aleks starts to feel less worried about the baby and more worried about their current living situation. He and James had discussed earlier that Aleks would move in with him after the first trimester. But here they were, going into week 14 and they still yet to attempt to pack or move any of Aleks’ furniture or possessions. Aleks has some clothes over there sure, but he would kind of like to have all his things at his new home if that’s where things are going. And he definitely should be getting his house on the market.

He tries to bring it up the next day when their lying around on the couch in the bull-pin area while most of the others are out for lunch. Aleks hadn’t wanted to attend with his terrible heart burn problems of late and James had agreed to stay back and keep his boyfriend company.

But of course when Aleks even mentions the fact that he needs to rent a moving truck to move some of his stuff James changes the subject to anything else. Aleks really isn’t sure why, because wasn’t he the one to bring up moving in together in the first place?

It catches Aleks off guard when something does happen. He was out at the vet dropping Mishka off to finally get fixed. But when he’s pulling into the driveway at his own house he can see James inside, as well as Dan. And they seem to be packing.

“What the fuck?” Aleks asks when he comes inside and finds James and Dan packing some of the smaller things in his living room.

“What? You told me we should start moving so I’m moving your goddamn shit.” James tells him.

“You literally ignore me every single time I bring it up James. How was I supposed to know you were going to just start packing one day?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise! You said you were going to be out for a while so I thought I would get some of your stuff packed so you were all happy when you got home. If I had known, you were going to yell at me I wouldn’t have done any of this.” James claims.

Aleks sighs. James is just trying to be helpful and frankly he and Dan haven’t broken anything yet so it’s not the worst possible team.

“Fine. But I swear if you break anything your sleeping on the couch.” Aleks states before heading back upstairs to get some work done on his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I've decided that I'm wrapping this fic up for now! I was going to make this so much longer but I think 16 chapters is as long as it's getting. I may do a squeal but for now chapter 16 will probably be the end.


	14. Boy or Girl?

The second trimester is full of phenomena’s. They get to find out the gender, which is thrilling because he’s sick of everyone asking him. He wants a boy though he tells James it doesn’t matter. James says the same though he’s hoping for a girl.

They find out their having a boy. Aleks is extremely happy and can’t stop smiling all day. James is a little butt hurt at first but after a talk with Jordan he feels the same excitement as Aleks.

Aleks goes a little over board on the baby shopping after that. Now that he knows he’s going to have a baby boy to spoil like crazy and a boyfriend worth 7.7 million dollars he spends a huge chunk of his time at work and at home browsing Amazon and baby websites. James keeps his mouth shut because he knows this is just something all new parents go through and he lets Aleks blow all the money he wants as long as he looks for giraffe related items since it’s James’ favorite animal.

Aleks heads to bed early because he wasn’t feeling well so James stays up and records some stuff for his channel. Once he finishes 2 Super Mario Maker levels he checks the clock hanging on his office wall to see it’s already 1 in the morning and decides to make his way to his bedroom and join Aleks.

Once inside their bedroom he finds Aleks curled up under all the blankets, softly snoring away. James always laughs at how the younger gets so cold as well as how much of a cuddler he is, no matter how much he denies it. James smiles and crawls into bed beside his boyfriend and pulls him into his arms as the little spoon. As James drifts off to sleep he presses one of his hands under Aleks’ t-shirt over his swelling stomach over where their baby’s heart was beating away.

Then James realized something. That wasn’t the baby’s heartbeat, that was a kick. And there was another one, and another one. James is in pure shock that he can’t pull his hand away to wake Aleks but also feels incredibly guilty for getting t share this moment with their unborn child without him.

“Aleks.” He whispers into the Russian’s ear. “Wake up.”

“No, it’s too early still. Need more sleep.” He whines, sleepily.

James rolls his eyes “You’re going to regret it if you don’t wake up.”

Aleks groans but forces his eyes to open. He’s about to roll over and question James for waking him in the middle of his much needed rest when he feels it. The tiny flutters inside his belly that he instantly knows are kicks.

“Feel that?” James questions as he takes one of Aleks hands and guides it to where he had his own placed moments ago. Aleks nods and his face breaks out into a sleepy grin. “Pretty cool hey?”

Aleks nods sleepily again. They fall asleep like that, hands intertwined over their future child.


	15. It's Time

The next few months go by in a blur.

Aleks’ tummy grows bigger each day, which drives him up the wall because he worked so hard to achieve those perfect abs. His feet hurt and his back hurts and he hates having to pause his recordings every 20 minutes to go to the bathroom. 

But James has been really helpful. He and Dan put the babies room together for him, decorated like a zoo because of both their love for animals. He walks to dogs for Aleks and cleans up after them. He gives Aleks foot rubs when their watching TV and does whatever else he can to help Aleks’ pregnancy go by smoothly.

The baby isn’t due until June but Aleks is begging the date would come faster. He hates this, being pregnant, but he also doesn’t want to risk his baby being born early and something terrible happening.

He watches from the living room window as James and Jordan struggle to get a car seat into Aleks’ car. He wants everything to be done early so their prepared if the baby comes early. James probably would have had more luck with Dan but he was busy with Liz so he’s stuck using Jordan for help today, which, as expected, is going terrible. 

After listening to another string of curses slip from James’ lips Aleks wanders outside to supervise so the task is done before midnight. After they finally get it in (though Aleks might get Dan to check if it’s in properly later) Jordan buys and pizza and the three watch Deadpool again.

Jordan goes home around 10:30 and Aleks also decides to call it a night.

“Yeah, I think I might have got, like, indigestion from the pizza.” He says to James as he heads upstairs “I’m just going to go sleep it off.”

James nods “Okay well I’m going to record for a bit. Night!”

Aleks is out like a light in moments. But not for long.

He wakes up to a sharp pain for about 7 seconds. Then, it’s gone, just like that.

“What the fuck was in that pizza?” Aleks mumbles sleepily. He rolls over and tries to fall asleep again.

The pain however comes again. This time it only lasts 5 seconds, compelling Aleks to just go back to sleep again.

James comes to bed an hour later, deciding midnight is late enough for recording. He crawls into the opposite side of the bed and scoots closer to Aleks. Then he notices his she’s are slightly damp.

“Aleks, what the fuck? What did you spill in my bed?” He grumbles, not loud enough to wake Aleks however, who just shifts himself into said wet spot. However, the wetness does disturb him, followed by another sharp pain.

He blinks awake, sits up slightly once the pain subsides again and chances a glance at the sheets. James gives him a suspicious look before Aleks voices his thoughts.

“James, I think my water broke.”


	16. He's Here

Aleks and James are both a mess at the hospital. Once Jordan had come to pick them up he could tell James was a mess. He already thought once that he was going to lose his baby and no it’s happening again.

The doctors tell them that everything should be fine, that the baby may be born with no complications at all. It doesn’t settle either of their nerves but Jordan didn’t expect it too.

“I called the others, they’re on their way.” Jordan informs once the doctors have left them alone. Aleks nods and then another contraction comes and he squeezes James hand hard enough to break it.

“Jesus Aleks, relax your grip.” James pleas, hoping Aleks will realize that if he wants James’ help with the baby he needs both his hands to do so.

The others arrive and are all excited to see baby Wilson be born. Dex makes a ton of inappropriate jokes, causing James to throw him out, Dan attempts to film causing Aleks to almost rip his head off. It’s just like a regular day for them.

“I swear to go if this fucking kid doesn’t get out of me soon I’m going to fucking rip it out.” Aleks whines. Most of the others just roll their eyes at him. If only they knew how much this hurt, Aleks thought.

40 more minutes pass and finally the doctor comes in and tells Aleks it’s time to start pushing. He squeezes the life out of James’ hand, it’s so numb after he thinks it may have fallen off, but finally, finally, the baby has come.

“Why, why isn’t he crying?” Aleks asks. James steps away to investigate.

Then James turns around, son in his arms as he starts to finally make some noise. “We had a baby.” James announces, almost in tears.

He brings the baby over to Aleks, who smiles and takes him quickly out of James’ arms so he can hold him his self.

“He’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @ santadoughty or on instagram @ d.oughty


End file.
